The Truth
by Henderson94
Summary: A world where Father is good? Where there is a reason Human Transmutation is a sin? A world where Ouroburos isn't just a mark but a person? O.o Sounds like utter madness but that's what you'll find in this AU! :D Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its characters.


Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
The Truth  
AN: This is an AU. Though only some details are change throughout the story. Everything in the anime is the same up the point where Edward visits the ruins of Xerxes. All will be explained in the story. Also some key plot points in the past have been changed/altered and once again all will be explained. This is my first Fic so please enjoy, leave comments, criticize, and all of that other yada yada yada. :)  
Part 1: The Favored Son  
Chapter 1: Human Transmutation  
"Father are you sure you wish to do this," Pride asks his Father for the umpteenth time since Father revealed his plan to his first and currently only son. "Yes my child. For the first time in history I will perform something no one ever has. I will perform Human Transmutation," Father says as he completes the circle needed for this future sin. The age is one lost to history. Hoenheim has began his travels to the east and Father has decided to stay in the ruins of Xerxses for the time being. Halfway between the ruins and a new nation known as Amestris is a small city named Citadel. Father has yet to purge himself of his emotions and has created Pride in order to give himself company as well as a son. While not entirely regretting it, Father is still disappointed at his actions towards the people of Xerxses and his betrayal of who was his greatest friend. "But why Father," Pride asks with his echo of a voice traveling through the undercroft of Xerxses that Father and himself have taken refuge from the sandstorm outside. "Must you ask so many questions my child," Father says smiling at his son's will to question the one who created him. Pride gives Father a look of hurt at the tease. "I simply do not understand why you wish to do this. Though I understand the need to learn and understand Human Transmutation for self gain I do not seem to understand your own goal for committing it," Pride explains as he climbs atop a statue and looks down at Father finishing the circle. With a pile of ingredients strewed out all over the circle in various but obviously necessary locations Pride's mind begins to calculate reasons why his Father is doing this. "Perhaps you never will my child. In order to give you life I was forced to give up a part of my very emotion. You are the embodiment of my Pride," Father explains as he stands and examines his work while looking through his notes. "I understand that perfectly Father. I even understand that you were so prideful because you were able to trick such a powerful ruler and even deceive your friend," Pride says not realizing what his words would do this Father. At Pride's words Father looks back and remembers his days as the Dwarf in the Flask spending minute after minute, hour after hour, and day after day speaking with Hoenheim. "Yes son that is true. As painful it is to admit now that is very true. Even though it hurt so many innocent people I was prideful at the fact I had achieved what none other ever had. Even now I still feel somewhat happy that I achieved what Hoenheim and I these immortal forms," Father says as he lists off the ingredients of the human makeup in his mind. "However the reason for me doing Human Transmutation is possibly so I can forget and redeem myself in the eyes of Hoenheim. No matter how much I wish to forget it he is and always will be the greatest friend I've ever known," Father says trying to fight back tears in front of his son. At the sight of a tear Pride turns into shadow and appears on his Father's shoulders before wiping it away. "Have I not told you it is ok to cry my son," Father somewhat barks at his Pride's need to keep what remains of his Father's pride intact. At that Pride leans into the back of Father's head and holds it before saying, "You misunderstand Father. I do not wish to stop you from crying," Father gasps in shock at his sons words. "I simply wish to ensure that I will always be there to wipe you tears away," Pride finishes before wiping away one last tear. At these comforting words Father stops crying completely before lifting his son off of him and pulling him into an embrace and saying, "Thank you my son", before putting him down at his side. "The circle is ready," Father says before kneeling down before it. "I want you to stay back my child. If anything is to go wrong I do not wish you to get hurt," Father says to no avail as he looks to his right and sees Pride kneeling down with him. "I will not leave you Father. We will do this together," Pride says with a smile that tells Father that it would be easier moving the entire city itself, though he did think that might be possible. "Fine," Father yelled in response over the roaring of the energy spewing from the transmutation circle. At that the undercroft filled with white light if it was even the undercroft anymore. "You fool"! Father heard a yell as a figure made of white jumped at him. At that he reappeared in the undercroft next to Pride who was hovering over him. With the ringing in his ears he noticed Pride was actually hitting him and slowly he began to hear his son's voice. "Father say something"! "What," Father said as he launched up into a seating position to look into the transmutation circle. "There was a white light and when it dissipated you were all the way over here," it was at this moment that Father realized that he had been thrown across the room through the wall against the wall in a hallway on the other side. "Did it work," Father asks now that he realizes he is ok. "I-I don't know," Pride says as he looks through the hole in the wall at the transmutation circle. At the center of the circle a white spire is seen shooting up with black lightning in and around. With the help of Pride, Father gets on his two feet and slowly walks forward. Once reaching the center Father reaches out his hand to touch the tornado. "Father don't," Pride yells desperately in fear his Father may be hurt. At that Father's finger tip touches the tornado and once again the white light fills the room. . .  
Chapter 2: Ouroborus  
As the white light slowly dissipates a faint cry is heard throughout the undercroft. With an even louder ringing than before in his ears Father attempts to make out the form before him. "Father, you've done it," Pride's voice is barely heard through the intense ringing. "I can't believe it but you've actually done it," Pride's image comes into view as he picks up the small figure. At that the blurriness and ringing stop, "Wait what"? "You've done it Father! You've succeeded with Human Transmutation," Pride says as he lifts up the small child before his Father. At this wonderful sight Father begins to cry and realizes that he is holding a baby boy in his hands. "He's so beautiful," Father says as he strokes the child's cheek and lets tears of joy flow free. "Looks like I have no need to wipe these tears away," Pride say with a smile that his Father is happy. Father laughs at Pride's comment before beginning to rock the child in his arms. Still crying, Father begins to speak to the child in a soothing voice in order to calm him, "There there son. Daddy and brother have you now. You're safe and you always will be". At that Father looks down at Pride who he sees wiping the first tear he has ever seen leave Pride. He says nothing of it knowing that Pride is to prideful to admit it. "Huh," Pride says before crouching down below the child in order to get a good look at its back. "Father what is this," Pride says before Father lifts him up high to see what Pride was talking about. "I do not know son," Father says as he examines the strange mark covering the entirety of the child's back. The mark is red in color and almost looks like ruby on the child's skin. It is of a dragon or serpent of some kind circling and biting its own tail with a hexagon in the center. "Touch it Father," Pride says looking up at his Father with enough curiosity for the both of them. Father gulps and touches the symbol before seeing a vision. Not a vision of the future but a vision of the past. When the vision ends a tear falls from Father's eye. "Father, what is wrong," Pride asks now wondering what could make his Father cry. "I-I think I just witnessed my entire life flash before my eyes. In some sort of strange vision," Father says as he recollects all the memories from his very creation by the master alchemist, to his meeting with Hoenheim, to his deceiving of Xerxes' citizens, and to this very moment. "Fa-Father," both Pride and Father look in utter shock at the child in Father's hands who has just spoken its first word only minutes after being born. "Did you just say"? "Father," the child says before Father is able to finish his question. "I thought children took years to speak," Pride said as he looked at the child in utter puzzlement. As Father looked into his newly born son's eyes he wondered exactly how special this child was. "Well my son. I guess that this tells us your little brother is one very special child," Father says as he smiles a wide and happy smile like he never has before.  
Over the course of a single month the child brought to life by Father seems to grow ten times faster than any normal child. "If he keeps growing at this rate I may not be able to call him little brother anymore," Pride says as he plays with his brother using his shadow while his Father studies his notes. Still in the undercroft, they have decided not to travel until the unnamed brother ages to a certain extent. Father looks up from his notes in order to look at his youngest child. "Yes you may be right," Father responds. "You know you still haven't chosen a name for him yet," Pride brings attention to the fact that Father was still having trouble picking a name that was 'worthy' of his new son. "Look Father," Pride says in a shocked tone. At that Father stands up and looks down to see that his son has grown a small dark gray reptilian like tail. "Now would you look at that," Pride says with a smile on his face. Completely astounded by what he sees Father somewhat drowns out Pride's laughter as the small child begins to chase the newly grown tail. Realizing though what his son is doing he actually chuckles and forgets his train of thought that worries of what his son may be. As the child finally catches his tail he opens his mouth revealing razor sharp teeth similar to that on some of Pride's shadow. "No brother," Pride yells too late before he sees his brother clamp down on a tail that vanishes into smoke just a mere second before the teeth clamp together. "Phew! That was close," Pride says laughing and lifting his brother up using his shadow and kissing his forehead. After the kiss Pride smiles with his mouth wide open. "Father I think I've thought of a name for brother"! Father then walks and sits beside his son atop a fallen column. "Oh really and what name do you think would fit your brother," Father asked with a smile on his face, ready to consider the name just because Pride was coming up with it. "How about 'he who eats his tail' since he just did that," Pride asks with a smile across his face. Though the name does sound somewhat cute he ponders at it. "In the books I have read about this world. The land to the west has its own language," Father says in response while looking up at the sun through the hole in the ceiling of the undercroft. Pride looks at Father confused that he is avoiding an answer. "Ouro means tall and boru means eat with borus meaning eats", Father continues to explain cryptically. "What does that have to do with-," Pride is interrupted by Father's hand covering his mouth. "How about Ouroborus," Father asks with eyes closed and a wide smile. Pride thinks it over for a mere second and responds, "It's perfect"! "What about you Pride," Father looks at Pride with a small bit of concern. "Would you like a more normal name"? Pride looks at his Father confused at the question. "Why would I want another name"? "Well I know you are prideful of everything so I thought you may want a more normal powerful name to pride yourself of," Father responds while stroking his son's cheek. "Nope," Pride says with a smile, "I'm apart of you Father and I will always love you for that". Father gasps at Pride's admittance to loving him and fights away tears so not to interrupt him in any way. "If I am your pride I am honored to be named for such," Pride says before looking down at Ouroborus. "I'm sure he would feel the same way," Pride says as he pulls Ouroborus into a hug with his own arms. It is at this moment that Father realizes he may have been wrong a month ago when he said that Pride was nothing but that. Holding his brother in his arms Father sees that his son is much more than just pride but a loving soul.


End file.
